


Caught Red-Handed (or Starry Eyed)

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: The five times Yuuri caught Viktor staring at him, and the one time Viktor caught Yuuri doing the same thing. Just a fluffy fic about a couple who absolutely adore each other.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Caught Red-Handed (or Starry Eyed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you enjoy this fic! Trigger warning for mild nsfw implications and food. Have an amazing day! :)

_**1\. Listening to music** _

The first time that he caught Viktor staring at him, Yuuri was nodding his head along to the music he was listening to, imagining ice skating to it. Plausibly, he knew it would not fit into his program, not in the slightest, but sometimes he liked to imagine what he could not have, of things that would never happen. This thought did not make him miserable; in fact, it comforted him somewhat that he had his own imagination to retreat to when his anxiety set in. Either way, music was a brilliant form of escapism, the song was a good one and he was thoroughly enjoying listening to it.

However, he couldn’t help but have the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a pair of icy-blue eyes roaming over his face. He turned around to face the person in question.

“Viktor,” he wondered out loud, “what are you doing? I thought you were at the shops.”

Viktor’s smile was sheepish, his eyes nervous and his face flushed. “I got back early, but you didn’t hear me because you had your music in. I didn’t want to disturb you by interrupting it. Sorry.”

He raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. It was unlike the ice skater to be so considerate of other people, but he knew better than to push it, because his attempts at getting an answer would only be fruitless anyway. “Viktor, did you want to discuss something with me?” Yuuri asked, instead.

Viktor frowned, evidently confused at why Yuuri was thinking that. “Not anything in particular, even though I enjoy your company regardless. Why do you ask, Yuuri?”

Viktor enjoyed his company. Huh. That was nothing new to him, considering the fact that they were engaged and everything, but it was admittedly still nice to hear all the same. Comforting. “No reason.” He paused, weighing up his next words carefully. “I just thought that’s why you were staring at me, that’s all.”

The Russian flushed and muttered something incomprehensible, heading over to Makkachin, mumbling some nonsense about taking her for a walk. “See you later!” Viktor shouted as he shut the door.

“Wait, what about the groceries?” Yuuri’s voice stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, the older of the two opened the door again.

“I’ll sort them out later.”

With that, he slammed the door shut again, leaving Yuuri’s head spinning. He was possibly more confused than he’d ever been. What the hell _was_ that? Did he even want to know? And, more importantly, would it ever happen again?

Needless to say, Yuuri would soon find out the answer to that question.

2\. _**Chatting to Yurio**_

A week later, Yuuri was stood talking to Yuuri about Otabek, of all things. Odd, that Yurio would go to him for relationship advice, but he wasn’t complaining. Truth be told, he liked the fact that Yurio trusted him enough to be able to open up to him in the first place.

Yurio sighed. “I just don’t know what to do. I mean, he punched my arm when I told him a joke, which has to be a good sign, right? We text each other and video call a lot. We hang out and have fun. A lot of fun.” He saw Yuuri’s face. “Not like that, Katsudon. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Well, it was better to be safe than sorry, and to prepare for all outcomes. A sixteen-year-old doing adult things was definitely a pretty bad scenario, even if he was the age of consent in the country where he was from. That part was irrelevant; there was no way that boy was even close to mature enough for anything like that. Certainly not yet. “Okay, I’m glad to hear that. To offer you an outsider’s perspective, Yurio, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He lights up whenever you enter the room-you might be one of the only people I know personally who has managed to crack a smile out of him. He’s a keeper.”

Yurio flushed and scratched the back of his neck. “I can’t keep something I don’t have. Either I have to ask him out, or trust that he’ll ask me out-if he does at all. I really like him, Katsudon. He makes my heart beat faster, and I feel all weird and sick, like I have butterflies in my stomach, and his touch is electric. Is that normal?”

Yuuri nodded ruefully, thinking of his interactions with Viktor. “Yes, absolutely. That’s a clear sign you’re really into him. In that case, you should just ask him out, maybe to a date at an arcade or something like that. Whatever would suit you both and your interests, really. Within reason, that is.”

Yurio considered it, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. Yuuri knew it wasn’t a bad idea, so there was no need for hesitation. Yet, the world had hurt this boy over and over, so much that he didn’t even believe he deserved the love bestowed upon him-or even recognise that it existed. “What if he rejects me?”

He smiled, then, at the boy’s innocence. “Then, if your friendship is strong enough, which it seems to be, you remain friends. That’s better than nothing, right?”

“Right.” He paused. “Since when did you get so wise, Katsudon?”

Yuuri shrugged modestly, not really believing that he was all that wise. He knew he was good at doling out advice and being there for people, though, and that was a skill in of itself. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Personal experience with relationships, I guess.”

In his peripheral vision, he spotted a glimpse of icy blue, the same way he had last week, while listening to music. Surely, this couldn’t be a coincidence, that he’d done this twice now. Viktor, who had been focused on his skating while the other two talked at the ringside, glided over with ease. That man was part of the ice, and the ice was part of him. It was admirable, to say the least.

“Hey,” he greeted them both, his tone cheery. Without warning, he threw an arm around Yuuri. “Personal experience with relationships, huh?” he muttered into Yuuri’s ear, causing a delicious shiver to make its way down his spine.

Instead of dissolving into an anxious mess, he stood his ground, looking him straight in the eye. “Yeah, my own personal experience with relationships.”

“But you said you’d never had any past lovers before- “

He rolled his eyes so hard, he thought they might fall out of his head, and placed a hand on Viktor’s chest. “Who did you think I was talking about, then, Vitya?” he whispered in his ear, as seductively as he could manage. “And, don’t think I didn’t catch you staring at me just now, by the way.” Viktor flushed, and Yuuri could hear his breath catching in his throat.

“I simply like looking at you,” he offered, by means of explanation, before skating away again, smiling.

Beaming, Yuuri turned back to Yurio. “So, what are you going to do about Beka, then?”

Yurio gave him a small smile. “I’m going to tell him how I feel. I really, really like him and I don’t want to mess things up. So long as we’re not as gross together as you and Vitya, that is. Your little exchange just now made me want to barf.”

Yuuri laughed and wished him luck, joining his lover on the ice, and wondering why he became so embarrassed about being caught staring at him when they were literally in a relationship with each other. Who knew? And who knew when it would happen again?

Yuuri wouldn’t have long to wait.

3\. _**Hanging out with Makkachin**_

_Three days later…_

“Who’s a good girl? You are, you are,” he told the dog, rubbing her belly. She’d just been dried after her bath, her brown fur shiny and sleek. He pressed a kiss to her head. He almost loved that dog as much as her owner did, and that was saying _a lot_. He continued to stroke her while she wagged her tail, her tongue out.

He didn’t notice Viktor, who’d been busy changing out of his soaked T-shirt, stood at the door, staring at him with his arms folded over his chest. He smirked, before speaking to Yuuri. “You really love Makka, don’t you?”

Obviously. What was his point? “Well, yeah. She’s part of the family, isn’t she?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the implication that they were a family. “Part of the family, huh?”

He swallowed thickly, realising what he’d said. “Yeah.”

Viktor’s face broke into a heart-shaped grin, and he hugged Yuuri close. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Taken aback at his sudden declaration, Yuuri almost choked on air, his eyes wide. Despite this, his response arrived naturally.

“I love you too, Viktor.”

He’d noticed that Viktor had been less embarrassed about being caught looking at him today. That was new. He liked it, but seeing Viktor flustered awoke something in him that he couldn’t explain. Regardless, he couldn’t be happier than when he was here, at Viktor’s apartment, hugging both Makkachin and Viktor at the same time. It was a dream come true. Fleetingly, he wondered if he’d catch Viktor looking at him again.

A small part of him hoped so.

4. _ **On the phone to Phichit**_

_Two weeks later…._

“Christophe did WHAT?!”

Phichit laughed from over the phone, and Yuuri was suddenly reminded of how much he missed the boy. He was his best friend, after all, and living in another country to him made his heart Phichit laughed over the phone, and Yuuri was suddenly reminded of how much he missed the boy; he was his best friend, after all. Living in a different country to his made his heart hurt sometimes. “I know, right? You should have been there to see it for yourself! It was so stupid; we couldn’t believe it!”

He bit back a laugh while he paced the living room and smiled. “Well, that does sound like Chris!”

“That’s true,” Phichit conceded. “But enough about me. How are you doing? How are things going between you and Viktor?”

Upon hearing his name, Viktor, who was sat on his couch reading the newspaper, glanced over for a second or two, which didn’t escape Yuuri’s notice. He shifted his phone to his over ear, moving into the open-plan kitchen. “They’re good, thanks. He’s really kind to me, he genuinely cares about me and things are just going so well between us at the moment. I don’t know what I’d do without him in my life. He’s incredible.” The Russian looked up again, his eyes shining with adoration.

“I’m so happy for you!” Phichit practically shouted over the phone, causing Yuuri to wince and proceed to turn the volume of the call down slightly. “He sounds like the best!”

Yuuri let out a content sigh. “He really is,” he muttered, picking up on Viktor’s icy, intense gaze and recognising what the mischievous glint in his eye meant. “Sorry, Phichit, but I’ve got to go now. I’ll call you back later, alright?”

Catching on, Phichit began to tease him. “Oh, I see how it is. Go have your fun, we can talk later.”

Yuuri flushed at what Phichit was implying, although he didn’t suspect that it was far from wrong. “Alright, bye!”

“Bye!” He quickly hung up the phone and looked over at his fiancé, who happened to be checking him out.

“I’m the best, huh?” Viktor stated, his voice low in a way that thrilled Yuuri to no end. He knew exactly what that tone of voice meant. He nodded and made his way over to the sofa, trying to make himself as comfortable of possible. Viktor grinned and crawled on top of him, showering him with kisses. Makkachin left the room, leaving the happy couple to it. If Viktor staring at him led to this every time, Yuuri would be the happiest man in the world.

So, it was rather fitting that he did it one last time.

5\. _**At the Mall**_

_A month later..._

“This would look perfect on you, Yuuri!” Viktor babbled excitedly. An unimpressed Yurio looked up from his phone.

“No. Just no. That’s a total fashion disaster, Vitya. Are you crazy?”

Yuuri jumped in to defend his lover. “No, he’s right, I think I suit dark greens, purples and blue. This would look brilliant on me, he's right.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Why would you ask for my advice, then, if you’re only going to reject it?”

He had a point there, he had to admit it. “Fair enough, but still. Place more faith in Viktor, Yurio.” In response to this, Yurio scoffed and turned back to his phone, looking as though he was trying (and failing) to contain a smile as he messaged someone.

Clearly, it was Otabek, his new boyfriend. Ever since getting together six weeks prior, the two of them had been sickeningly adorable around each other-which none of the ice skaters had expected given Otabek's stoic nature, and the barriers Yurio had a tendency to hide himself behind. It was sweet, seeing them act so romantic and lovesick around each other, like when Otabek came round to their apartment when Yurio was staying over for the weekend, with a bunch of roses and a card to give to Yurio, because he'd been feeling a bit under the weather at the time. Or the time when Yurio drew Otabek and himself on an arcade date they'd had a few weeks prior, and Otabek had got it framed and put up in his room. They were too cute together-and he thought Viktor and himself were sappy. 

"Reckon you'll buy the outfit, then?" Viktor queried, smiling at him so brightly his heart almost skipped a beat. He nodded and headed into the changing rooms, just as Yurio announced that Beka had arrived at the mall now, so he was going to leave them to go and hang out with him for a bit. Yuuri popped his head up from behind the curtain of the changing room, so they both waved him goodbye and he stalked off, looking happier than either man had ever seen him. 

"Yurio seems happy," Yuuri said as he changed. "Happier than I've seen him before, personally." Viktor clicked his tongue and tutted. 

"He hasn't had an easy life, that kid. His upbringing was...hard, to say the least. Yakov and Nikolai are old friends, and the stories I used to hear about that boy-poor thing." 

Yuuri frowned, unable to believe that someone could possibly treat an innocent young person so harshly. "That's...horrible. But Yurio doesn't want us feeling sorry for him, does he?" 

"No, of course not." He heard Viktor sigh. "At least he's happy now." 

"Yeah, exactly," Yuuri said, while tugging on the dazzling emerald shirt that he'd picked out and buttoning it up. Accompanied with a navy blue jacket and black trousers, the look was smart without being overly formal. It suited him. He'd needed something like this for a while, that wasn't overly fancy but wasn't his usual casual wear, either. Pushing his hair back away from his face, Yuuri made his way through the curtains. 

Viktor let out an audible gasp. His eyes roamed over Yuuri's body, taking in the way the shirt clung to his torso and toned upper body, how tight the trousers were and how well the jacket topped off the overall look. Checking him out didn't seem like the right term to do it justice somehow, he thought, shivering a little under Viktor's intense, icy gaze. 

"Yuuri," was all he managed to say, after about thirty seconds or so. The man in question smirked.

"What do you think?" He moved closer, whispering into Viktor's ear. "Like what you see, Vitya?" 

Viktor's breath was hot on his neck. "Yes," he whispered. "Very much so. I hope you're looking forward to getting home tonight." Yuuri felt his body heat up.

"Well, I am _now_ ," Yuuri responded, grinning. Viktor's face lit up.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, his voice low. "Now, what do you say you get changed, we buy you that outfit and we get out of here?" 

In that moment, nothing sounded better. "Sounds perfect to me." 

And, in the end, it was. 

**_+1_ **

_Ten days later..._

When Viktor caught Yuuri staring at him, he shouldn't have been surprised; he'd done that to his lover multiple times, at this point, so why not consider the fact that it could happen the other way round, too? Especially considering how flirtatious and loving he'd been recently. It was a great feeling, being reminded that he was wanted and loved by him. 

"Yes, coach Yakov," he sighed, switching his phone from one ear to the other, holding it between his shoulder and his ear. "I understand." What Yakov didn't know was that he'd just come out of the shower, and was conversing with him while half-naked, a towel wrapped around his lower half, but with nothing covering the upper half of his body. 

Someone who had noticed, however, was Yuuri, who looked up from the book he was reading on the armchair (with Makkachin sat at his feet) to gape at him. Viktor winked at him, walking over to the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple, taking a long bite into it as he did so. Maybe that way, Yakov's irritated rants would be more bearable. Yakov began berating him for his lack of manners, however, so this was counterproductive. In true Viktor Nikiforov fashion, though, he just shrugged it off with a laugh, not caring too much about the man's rage. He was a permanently angry man, after all. It wasn't his fault. 

He paced while he waited for Yakov to finish ranting at him, beginning to shiver; it had been about five minutes now, and he was getting cold. Meanwhile, Yuuri kept looking up at him, his eyes wide and shiny, in awe of his lover's body, despite the fact that he'd seen it so many times before. Admittedly, Viktor rather enjoyed being subjected to such a gaze from Yuuri-he never got sick of it, or of Yuuri himself, of course. He doubted that he ever would.

"Are you cold?" Yuuri mouthed from across the room after another few minutes had passed.

Viktor nodded. "Yes, but don't worry about me," he mouthed back at him. Yuuri knew better than to push the matter, and so he didn't. 

After what felt like an eternity had passed, his phone call with his coach had _finally_ ended. By this time, Yuuri was impatient. He placed a hand on his lover's chest, shocking him. "Would you like me to warm you up?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow suggestively. His cheeks heated up at what Yuuri was implying, but he tried his best not to show it, lifting his chin up and stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"I'd love that," he said. "Also, you should look at me like that more often. I like it. A lot." 

Now, it was Yuuri's turn for his cheeks to heat up. "Noted," he replied, removing his glasses and pushing his hair back. That's when Viktor knew the man he loved meant business. 

He couldn't help himself. "I love you, Yuuri." 

"I love you too, Viktor." 

He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, pulling away to peer deep into his amber eyes. "Always?" 

"Always."

All the looks had only proved it. Their love was stronger than ever, and that was the most important thing of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, hopefully you liked it! If so, any feedback is appreciated! Stay safe and look after yourself, have a good day!


End file.
